Mario Smashers
Mario Smashers is a fighting game in the Super Smash Bros. Series made by GamerX Inc. Story See "Adventure Mode" Gameplay The gameplay is like Super Smash Bros., but always in stamina mode. * When you fall, you lose 50 HP. * Your HP is your stamina times 50.(So Yoshi's HP is 100, Luigi's HP is 150, Waluigi's HP is 200, & Wario's HP is 250.) Controls The controls are the same as in SSBB with a new Y button attack (Or you can shake up & down on the side ways Wii Remote or press C on the Nunchuk). Characters Note: *Attack is how much damage an attack does & how long effects last. *Speed is how fast you run & how quickly you attack. *Jump is how high & far you jump. *Stamina is HP. *A character's theme plays when you beat classic mode with them. *A character's course is the course you battle them on in classic mode. *A character's partner is who fight's with them in a 2-on-2 battle. *A character's colors are the colors you can chose for your character. All characters will have 8-10 colors. (Note: Team colors change the color of your name, not your character's color.) Modes 1-Player Classic In Classic Mode there are 13 levels. First, you battle on the 10 main courses, with 1 of them randomly being a 2-on-2 battle, one a giant battle, and two team battles, Then a metal battle on the battlefield stage, a 3-on-1 battle on the final destination stage, & finally you battle master & crazy hand on the dark stadium stage. Adventure Here Stadium Same as in SSBB. Multilayer Basic Smash Like basic brawl in SSBB. Special Smash Like special brawl in SSBB. Online Smash Like online brawl SSBB. Courses *Mario & Luigi's House **Info:Looks like outside of Mario & Luigi's house from Paper Mario. If you go down the pipe, you come out the door & send anyone you hit flying. **Songs in My Music: ***PM Mario & Luigi's House ***SMB Main theme (SSBB Remix 2) ***Mario's Theme ("Rockin' Mario") *Luigi's Mansion **Info:The Same as in SSBB. **Songs in My Music: ***LM Main Theme (SSBB Remix) ***SMB3 Doomship (SSBB Remix) ***Luigi's Theme ("Boo Bop-A-Doo") *Warioware Inc. **Info:Same as in SSBB. **Songs in My Music: ***Wario Ware Inc. Main Theme (SSBB Remix) ***WarioWare Touched (?) Mona Pizza's Song ***Wario Theme (Wario's Rockin' Funk) *Waluigi Stadium **Info:A tricky course with a lot of gimmicks, too many to name right now. **Songs in My Music: ***MKDD Waluigi Stadium ***MKDS Waluigi Pinball (Remix) ***Waluigi's Theme (Waluigi, Rattle, & Roll) *Yoshi's Island **Info:Same as in SSB. **Songs in My Music: ***SMW Main Theme ***YI Main Theme ***Yoshi's Theme (Tropical Dino) *Daisy Cruiser **Info:Like the "Pirate Ship" stage from SSBB, with out the island & whirlpool **Songs in My Music: ***SMS Main Theme ***SMS Pinna Park ***Daisy's Theme(Princess of the Flowers) *Princess Peach's Castle **Info:Like in SSBM **Songs in My Music: ***SM64 Castle ***SSBM Princesses Peach's Castle ***Peach's Theme(Peach's Soft Castle) *SMB **Info:Like in SSBM **Songs in My Music: ***SMB Main Theme ***SMB Main Theme (Remix) ***Toad's Theme(Toad Time) *SMB2 **Info:Like in SSBM **Songs in My Music: ***SMB2 Main Theme ***SMB2 Boss ***Birdo's Theme(Birdo Blues) *Flower Fields **Info:Lakitus & Mini Puffs try to attack you. **Songs in My Music: ***PM Flower Fields Under Attack ***SMS Bianco Hills ***Toadette's Theme(Toadette Town) locked Stuff Here Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:GamerX Inc Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Wii Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2009 Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Platforming Games